


Fresh Discoveries

by august_anon



Series: 300 Follower Celebration Prompts [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Gen, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling, lee!geralt, lee!jaskier, ler!geralt, ler!jaskier, ticklish!Jaskier, ticklish!geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Jaskier makes a rather interesting discovery while helping Geralt during one of his baths.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Series: 300 Follower Celebration Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689796
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Fresh Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, doing some prompts today! Hope y'all enjoy this one! This could be read as either Geraskier or completely platonic, up to your interpretation! Written for this prompt:
> 
> 25\. “Well this is quite the discovery.”

Baths became their usual routine after a hunt, so long as they had an inn to stay at after. If they did not, rivers made-do for a quick rinse-off, but they weren’t quite the same as a heated bath in a warm room, Jaskier’s hands buried in his hair.

Geralt would never admit that he liked it as much as he did. Witchers didn’t often receive a gentle touch, much less willingly and without pay, so the fact that Jaskier went out of his way to do this meant more than Geralt knew how to say.

Not that he would say it anyway.

He tried not to make it too obvious how relaxed he was as Jaskier lathered his soft smelling soaps into Geralt’s hair, carefully picking through knots and soaking out particularly stubborn pieces of entrails. He carefully rinsed the suds out, running his fingers through Geralt’s hair to be especially thorough.

Geralt was to far gone to hide the shiver and near-flinch when Jaskier brushed his fingers too gently against Geralt’s neck on one pass. He hoped Jaskier hadn’t noticed, but the bard wasn’t nearly as oblivious as he made himself appear to be.

“Oh?” He said, doing it again.

Geralt tried to hold back his reaction, but it was useless. His shoulders hunched up without his permission and he shivered again.

He could practically hear the grin in Jaskier’s voice when he said, “Well this is quite the discovery.”

“Jaskier...” Geralt said in warning.

Jaskier, as usual, did not head it. He scribbled his fingers against Geralt’s neck, making Geralt jerk and the bathwater slosh around him. He kept his lips carefully pursed closed, but Jaskier wasn’t deterred. His hands slipped down around Geralt’s front and started scratching at his ribs Geralt gasped.

“There it is!” Jaskier said slyly, and proceeded to use the slippery water to his advantage and slide his fingers up into Geralt’s underarms.

Geralt pressed his arms to his sides and clapped a hand over his mouth, his shoulders shaking with repressed laughter. He squirmed around for a few moments, trying to dislodge Jaskier and move on with his bath, bathwater starting to slosh out over the edges and onto the floor, but Jaskier was not letting up.

So Geralt did the only thing he could think of. He reached over and flipped Jaskier over his shoulder and into the bath. Jaskier came up, sputtering and sopping wet, and glared at Geralt.

“Rude,” he scoffed.

“No,” Geralt rumbled, raising an eyebrow. “ _This_ is rude.”

He reached out and started squeezing at Jaskier’s thighs, and Jaskier immediately burst into shrieked laughter. He struggled to try and get out of the bath, but he kept slipping back into the water. Geralt allowed himself to grin, now that it wasn’t _his_ weakness being exploited.

“Geralt -- Geralt, please!”

“Well this is quite the discovery,” Geralt mocked, but he only kept up the squeezing for a few more moments before letting up.

Jaskier huffed and relaxed backward in the bath against the opposite edge, giving Geralt an unimpressed look. Geralt saw right through it, with the mirth dancing in Jaskier’s eyes and the honey-sunshine scent of good humor dancing around the scent that was distinctly _Jaskier._

“I’ll get you back,” he said.

Geralt allowed himself to scoff, relaxing back against his side of the bath once more. “Good luck with that.”

Jaskier narrowed his eyes. “You witcher senses won’t save you forever.”

Geralt raised an eyebrow and closed his eyes, letting himself soak. He would let Jaskier believe that, maybe even draw him into the false security of revenge, but he would always get Jaskier back.

Jaskier’s laugh was a lot nicer than his, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined, and feel free to come visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
